Pregnancy project
by Dana.renee.neil
Summary: Remus/oc Pregnancy project for all 6th years. Spend one whole year with the partner thats been chosen for you. Good luck to all and have fun. Sirius/Marlene James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin. The epitome of perfect. Everyone idolized the Marauders and all I wanted was for them to notice me. But I was a nobody, a nobody Gryffindor destined for failure. Not very Gryffindor of me I know but that's just the way I see things. Well that's how I thought of things back in fifth year. Now I'm a seventh year and I honestly couldn't be happier. I'm about to graduate from Hogwarts and I'm proud to say that I got the guy of my dreams. But enough of what's going on right now and how happy I am, how about we start from when I was depressed.

"Oi Mallory!" my neck spun around at the mention of my last name. Sirius Black had hollered across the common room and I swear my stomach was doing back flips. He made his way over to me a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Your friends with Evans aren't you?" he asked as he got closer to me. I sighed and flipped my long brunette hair over my shoulder.

"Yes I am." I turned away from him and tried to ignore him. He tugged on my shoulder and spun me around.

"We need your help to get Evans to go out with prongs over there. You see he is absolutely bloody miserable without her in his life and we have a plan." He sat down across from me and folded his hands in front.

"Padfoot, leave Azelea alone. She doesn't want to help you." He tried to pull Sirius up by his arm. Oh Merlin that boy was fit, his arm muscles flexed just right as he heaved Sirius up off the seat in front of me.

"Think about it Mallory!" Sirius shouted as Remus pulled him up to his dormitory, James and Peter following close behind. I shook my head at the boys' antics as I imagined a relationship with Remus. Would the boys always be around? What would it be like? I was going into full on fangirl mode and I had to snap myself out of it. No one is to know about my crush on Remus Lupin I would just die of humiliation. Soon after I finished my potions homework and headed up to bed so I would not be bothered while I read.

Sirius had organized an end of year party in the common room that would start in approximately 3 hours when all the prefects had finished their rounds and all the teachers were asleep in bed. I sat on my four poster bed as I listened to Sirius bustle around the common room trying to get everything ready for the end of his 5th year.

Lily was rushing around the room frantically looking for something to wear.

"Az, are you coming down?" she asked me as she pulled up a black cocktail dress that she got out of my wardrobe. I rolled my eyes but nodded at her anyway. She squealed slightly and Marlene Mickinnon stuck her head out of the bathroom, hair half pinned up and only foundation applied to her face.

"She coming?" she asked nodding her head towards my frame as I stood from my bed.

"Yes she is, hurry up and finish your hair so you can help me pick something hot out for her to wear. I inwardly cringed as Marlene just used her wand to finish her hair rather than continue to do it the muggle way. She skipped over to lily and they stood on front of my wardrobe together flinging items of clothing out and on the floor and a few in my direction which I had caught. In all they had thrown three outfits at me and ushered me to try them on.

Alice Prewett had walked back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head as I tried on the first one. A black high-low skirt with a cropped black Fleetwood mac shirt, the skirt hung loosely on my hips and I wondered if the two of them had actually raided my wardrobe or not. I turned and looked in the full length mirror. I had to admire myself. My long burgundy hair fell just above the waist line of the skirt and was naturally wavy. The girls criticized the outfit with Alice joining them as well, before they tossed that idea aside and told me to change into the next one. They had made themselves comfortable on my bed as I groaned at them but relented.

I could hear the music start pumping from the common room and Sirius with his yell scream he does when he has his first shot of the night.

The next outfit was my favorite it was a short poufy black dress with a thin belt under the bust, black tights with a small design on the thigh just below the hem of the dress. I spun around and actually smiled for the first time all year. Lily squealed and Marlene and Alice clapped and giggled with joy. Lily ran off to find some shoes to match and Marlene dragged me to her vanity where she sat me down and started doing my hair with her wand.

"Lils I'm going to need you to come over here and start on her makeup please Alice can look for some shoes and accessories for her." My eyes widened at Marlene as lily made her way over.

After the girls were done with me I admired myself in the mirror once again as the continued to get ready. Lily had done a dramatic smokey eye but not too out there, with bright red lips and black nails. Alice had found me a pair of ankle boots that were a dark brown but complimented the outfit very well, with some brown bohemian bangles, my infinity bracelet I never take off, black quotation earrings, and a black rose ring.

"Thank you so much you guys, I love it." We all huddled around my full length mirror and admired ourselves.

"We did do a pretty good job didn't we Marl?" lily asked her as she nudged her behind my back. They all looked gorgeous themselves but for once I was not feeling self-conscious. I was happy in my own skin. We linked arms and made our way down the stairs. Rock and Roll all Night by kiss started as we came down making our entrance spectacular.

As I hit the last step my ankle twisted slightly causing me to almost bring the other girls down with me and my face to turn beet red.

A/N: this is redone as it was pointed out that nirvana wasnt around in the 70's


	2. Chapter 2

Remus' P.O.V

I rolled my eyes as I watched Sirius try to hold a conversation with Azelea Mallory. I watched as she rolled her eyes and thought that maybe I should come to her rescue.

"Padfoot, leave Azelea alone. She doesn't want to help you." I grabbed Sirius by his arm but he was persistent. I felt eyes on me as I finally was able to get him and drag him away. I looked at Azelea, and noticed that she was looking at me which made me blush and everything that Sirius was yelling became incoherent as I felt her eyes on my back as I walked pulling a thrashing Sirius towards our dorm room.

I pushed him into our dorm room and slammed the door before James and Peter could come in.

"Why can't you just leave her alone Sirius?" I asked as I walked closer to him. The full moon was less than 3 days away and Sirius was pushing my buttons.

"I didn't think that asking her to help us get James and Evans together was such a huge deal Remus, honestly grow some balls and ask her out already. She's single, your single, just do it or you'll never get the chance." He walked forward and poked my chest, I was standing a couple or inches taller than him but he still managed to stare me down. I sighed defeated and sat on my bed. The boys stood around me watching my every move. I decided that tonight I was going to ask her to come to hogsmeade with me tomorrow, if we weren't too hungover. I stood up with a new found confidence and the boys took a step back, I walked over to my wardrobe and started to get ready. Sirius whooped and took off downs the stairs to get everything sorted, Peter followed and James stayed with me to get my head in order.

James and I made our way down shortly after, freshly bathed and dressed. Sirius had started up the music and had got shots of firewhiskey for the 4 of us to take. We downed them and Sirius whooped in exhilaration. I could tell tonight was going to be huge.

An hour later and Rock and Roll All Night came on, I heard heels clicking on the girls stairs and my head instantly whipped up to stare. Azelea, Lily, Marlene and Alice were walking down the stairs like it was a catwalk. I saw Azelea smile for the first time all year and I felt myself smile right along with her. Every guy at the party was staring I'm not sure if just at Azelea or if all the girls in general but I felt my blood boil. The wolf was trying to get out and tear them all limb from limb but I kept it at bay as I made my way over to her taking one more shot for confidence. Marlene flew off to find Sirius and Alice ran off to find frank leaving just lily and Azelea alone. I looked lily in the eye as I walked over and she told Azelea something and the walked off. I walked up to her and handed her a drink.

"Thank you" she looked down and away from me, I felt myself sigh as I took hold of her hand gently guiding her towards the makeshift dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist securely and rested her arms on my shoulders. This right here this is what bliss feels like. The wolf wanted to ravage her right here and the urges were hard to resist she looked absolutely ravishing tonight and even if the full moon wasn't a couple of days away I would still be thinking the same thing. Although I knew that I could never be with her long term. My face fell slightly.

"Remus, are you okay?" she asked me placing a soft hand on my flaming cheek. I looked into her bright beautiful green eyes and reached up to tangle my fingers in her long wavy burgundy hair, she started to lean in closer to me as I leant down to her. Our lips connected, she tasted of cherries and smelt slightly of vanilla. I savored every moment as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could taste chocolate, it was very faint but it was there and I just melted into the kiss. Suddenly someone knocked into me causing us to break apart, and me to fall on the ground. I looked up and James stood there grinning sheepishly with Sirius not too far away grinning like a deer in the headlights. I got up and my anger flared at Sirius. For the second time tonight he had made me look like an idiot in front of her. I went to stalk over to him but a small hand on my bicep stopped me. I looked down at Azelea and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Remus I shouldn't have done that," tears rimmed her eyes as she ran off to find Lily by the bar. My anger peaked as I watched her go, I was angry at myself, angry at Sirius, angry at everything that had happened already tonight. I stomped over to Sirius and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Honestly Sirius can you leave her alone for even a small amount of time?" I pushed him away and went over to the opposite side of the bar to drown my sorrows out with alcohol. I watched her as she had drink after drink herself, finally opening up and having fun.

Halfway through the night she came up to me almost tripping over and the giggling in a drunk stupor. I'll be honest I was extremely drunk myself so I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to my body and she continued to giggle, which in turn made me giggle uncontrollably. Eventually we both fell over giggling hysterically. I picked myself up off the floor and helped her up as well. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me up stairs to her room but giggled when the stairs became a slide and we fell to the bottom giggling and just a ball of limbs. I picked her up as she was still giggling and all but raced up to my dorm and gently throwing her onto the closest bed to the door.

We started making out as soon as I made my way to her and she reached up to pull my shirt over my head, I unzipped her dress slowly and she kicked off her shoes, she wrapped her legs around my hips and I grinded against her gently. I pulled her dress down and off and threw it over the other side of the room, she flipped us over and undid my jeans sliding them off and throwing them also. Soon enough our undergarments were thrown somewhere in the room and I slowly entered her. Her moans and mine were mixed as we reached climax. We relaxed into each other and she slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of the party still fully raging on downstairs. I followed suit soon after cuddling up to her closely.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is edited because i now have a beta and something were pointed out that i needed to change, so please read again

Azelea's P.O.V

I woke up with a massive headache. The light was filtering through the curtains on my four poster bed and I rolled over to bury my head in the pillow before I bumped into a solid body. I groggily opened my eyes and stared at the gorgeousness that was Remus Lupin probably naked beside me. I lifted the covers just a bit to see if I was wearing clothes and inwardly groaned. I had sex with Remus Lupin and I can't remember a single minute of it. I rolled over back the other way so I was facing away from him.

"Stop moving Padfoot, my head hurts and I need sleep." He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and I snuggled into him.

"I'm not moving Moony, you took my bed last night anyway." I heard Sirius mutter from the other side of the room. I could feel Remus waking up so I pretended to still be sleeping.

"Fuck!" I heard him swear as he jumped out of bed like I had the plague. I tried my hardest not to cry at the rejected feeling I felt. He moved around the room probably collecting our clothes then came back over to the bed we were sharing.

"Azelea? Wake up" I pretended to wake up and I clutched my head as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened, here." He tossed me my clothes and turned away. A single tear escaped my eye as I quickly dressed, I stopped at the door and looked around at the four boys sprawled out around the dorm. Sirius was plonked on the floor by a bed sleeping with his tongue hanging out and snoring his head off, James had one leg kicked out of the bed and hanging over the side he too was also snoring, I couldn't see Peter but by the time my eyes searched for him they were rimmed with unshed tears. I pushed open the door to the boys dorm and sprinted all the way to the girls dorm. Once in girls' dormitory I promptly flopped onto my bed, pulled the curtains around my four poster bed closed and bawled my eyes out, waking up a very hungover Marlene and Alice. At my wails, Lily had emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her head. I buried my head into my pillow as the sobs uncontrollably wracked my body.

"Oh would you shut up, a hangover is not the end of the world," Marlene then promptly threw a pillow in my general direction as Lily made her way over to me wrapping a robe around her body.

"Az? What's wrong? What happened?" she placed a comforting hand on my back and slowly rubbed soothing circles. I continued to sob but they died down enough for me to get out a few words.

"He… used… had sex… drunk… told me to leave!" and I wailed all over again. She stayed there with me rubbing circles on my back and Alice soon joined but just snuggled up to me and fell asleep again, Marlene stayed in her bed, she probably went back to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the way I felt when Remus jumped out of the bed when he saw me and each time it came to my head I sobbed again.

"Az, you need to get up and shower you still smell like the alcohol you spilt on yourself last night." Lily tried cracking a joke as she lifted up a strand of my hair and twisted it in her fingers. I tried to crack a smile at her joke but it just looked watery and I probably looked terrible. I sighed and allowed Lily and Alice to drag me to the bathroom. Of course I was trudging and they practically had to drag me but we got there. Lily kept trying to tell me that I needed to show him that he didn't matter, and that last night meant nothing to me as much as it did to him. Eventually, I relented and let Lily bathe me. I sobbed even more in the shower as my chocolate scented shampoo oozed down my back. Everything seemed to remind me of him and the look of devastation on his face when he saw me kept replying in my mind. Why did this have to happen to me? I was head over heels in love with him and now I knew he wanted nothing to do with me. Lily helped me out made me drink a pepper up potion to lose the hangover and make me feel better in general and then she helped dress me with Alice keeping me upright. Almost had to giggle at how they were treating me, but I just couldn't seem to even crack a smile. He had broken me. They knew that I was in love with him and they knew how much this would hurt. Neither of them could understand how Remus; the sweet marauder could have done this.

Alice being the little pocket rocket she was, was going to give him a piece of her mind when we got down to lunch. Lily had made my hair bouncy and my makeup was immaculate. I half smiled to myself and thanked Lily without sobbing. My heart was broken but I didn't want to mess up Lily's work with my crying. I knew that last night I shouldn't have drank as much as I did but I didn't listen to Lily and here I was holding back from crying as we made our way to the great hall. I continued to take deep breaths as we got closer.

"You're going to start hyperventilating if you don't stop." Lily told me taking hold of my hand and squeezing. I took one more deep breath and we pushed the double doors open to the great hall. Immediately my eyes locked on the four boys about halfway down the table. I choked back a sob and lifted my hand up to my mouth. A small tear escaped as I gazed at Remus. I thought he was perfect, I thought he was the gentle one, the one who didn't sleep with every girl that jumped into bed with him. I thought he was different. Suddenly my body convulsed with sobs and Lily had to guide me out of the hall.

"Shh… it's going to be okay, it'll all blow over soon anyway." Lily was able to calm me down enough to go back into the hall. We walked right into

"REMUS FUCKING LUPIN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Alice started shouting causing who didn't catch the early train home to turn and look at the marauders and us. I took a deep breath and walked by him. He reached out for my wrist but I pulled away from him.

"Azelea, please hear me out." He pleaded starting to stand up.

"NO! I don't need to hear anything that you have to say you said enough with the look you gave me this morning." He had stood up now and was at full height.

"Just listen to me!" he shouted at me, I shrunk away from him. We now had the whole hall's undivided attention. "I don't regret last night at all. I regret that we were drunk and that we can't remember it. But you were my first," he whispered the last part to me, "and I wish I could remember it. I hate myself. Now just go!" he shouted at me again. Lily pulled me away from the spot I was glued to, and dragged me further down the table so I wouldn't have to look at them. I was in pure shock. Remus Lupin was my first and I was his. He still doesn't even want to look at me though. I kept my head down not looking at him as we ate. The rest of the students would be getting on the next train at 3 to go home for the summer which would mean I would not be able to confront Remus about it more.

"So what is everyone doing for summer?" Lily asked excitedly stuffing a muffin in her mouth. That muffin looked really good but I didn't want to eat anything, I was afraid it would come back up.

"Some stupid family member of mine is having my family over for a BBQ two weeks from now." I said quietly. They nodded solemnly, my dad was James Potter's dad's brother. So I was James' cousin. Although we use my mum's maiden name because we live in a muggle society and Potter isn't really a normal muggle household name. Plus it was my mother's tradition that the male take the females last name. Don't know how don't want to know.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice enquired. I shook my head. I knew he would be there. They're always at his place over the summer. James and I have a weird relationship. If it's just me and him like it was growing up we were fine, we argued like brother and sister and loved each other like brother and sister but when we get to Hogwarts it was like none of that mattered. He has his friends who don't even notice me, unless I'm with Lily, or Marlene, but as soon as it's just the two of us again its like nothing ever changed were still the 10 year old kids running around under the sprinkler and rolling around in the mud.

"I should be able to do this. I know he will be there but like you said I need to show him it doesn't bother me, plus it'll give me a good opportunity to confront him about it." I told them as I slowly started to chew a piece of bacon. They nodded and Alice went into detail about Frank was coming over for the whole of holidays and how dreamy she thought his eyes were.

About an hour later us girls trudged back up to the dorm and collected our things. Marlene had finally surfaced but she was nowhere near ready to leave. She sneered at me and I was taken aback. She was fine with me last night I don't know what had happened. Lily, Alice and I grabbed our trunks, shrunk them and then headed down to hogsmead to wait for the train. I watched as the marauders made their way down from the castle and stood on the other side of the platform to us.

The train didn't take long to show up and soon we were all situated and comfortable and it started moving.

The train ride was long and boring, but Lily tried to spruce it up with a game of exploding snap and treating each of us to a chocolate frog each.

"What do you remember of last night Az? If you're okay with talking about it" Alice asked as she bit into her chocolate frog.

"I remember spilling my drink, all in Lily's hair and down the front of my dress. And I remember falling down the stairs going up to the girls' dorm and then giggling hysterically. I don't remember much else except waking up thinking I was in my bed and rolling into Remus before he jumped out of the bed like I was contagious." A sullen look fell over Alice's dainty features. Surprisingly I was able to get through the recount without bursting out crying but when I thought about how Remus jumped out of the bed this morning the water works started.

"Well he is missing out on someone amazing Az, and if he can't see that his head is shoved way too far us his arse for his own good." I giggled slightly at Alice's words. Lily was able to stop me from crying and make me look decent before the train stopped at kings cross. I spotted my parents standing on the platform smiling with my baby brother held in my mum's arms. I bolted off the train and ran to my parents. My brother Luke held his arms out for me and I took him rocking him slightly as my friends strolled up behind me. They looked over my shoulder at my baby brother and cooed at him. He giggled and pulled on a strand of my hair.

My dad found James' dad and walked over there taking my mum with him.

"Hes so gorgeous, I didn't realize he would look so much like you." Lily said stroking his cheek. Alice was tickling his feet as he cried happily giggling away to himself.

"He will be a heartthrob in the future, that's for sure." I told her smiling at him. I only really smile when I'm at home but I had Luke he was safe from the war and that was all I needed to make me smile. I noticed Remus get off the train out of the corner of my eye. The other three boys following him and he went up to a youngish women with a slightly greying man. Must be his parents, I thought. Luke pulled a strand of my hair again and giggled when I glared at him. James made his way over to us, and Lily bid me a quick adieu and rushed off to look for her parents.

"He really is gorgeous, I'm sorry I wasn't there when your mum had him Az," James said taking Lily's spot stroking his cheek again.

"It's okay James." I told him sincerely.

"You know he's sorry right?" he asked me looking me in the eyes. I shook my head dismissing this conversation and turned to Alice pointing to where her family were standing looking around for her.

"I'll see you round Alice, write me every week about your adventures with Frank, no details please." She laughed at me said goodbye and waved as she and her family, including Frank ran off through the wall, leaving me alone with James. Sirius was still over by James' parents and I was able to have a conversation with James.

"I don't want to talk about what happened this morning please. I really just don't want to think about it right now and if you're any decent cousin you'll respect my wishes, so please for the love of merlin's pants don't bring it up again." I took a deep breath and he nodded at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he cooed at Luke a bit more. He will be a great father one day. We trudged over to our parent's and Sirius, where my parents said their goodbyes and see you soon's before apperating away.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus' P.O.V

I woke up with the worst headache in the world, I could feel Sirius moving beside me but I kept my eyes closed. And waited for him to stop moving.

"Stop moving Padfoot, my head hurts and I need sleep." I held my pillow tighter, it smelled faintly of chocolate and cherries.

"I'm not moving Moony, you took my bed last night anyway." Sirius muttered from the other side of the dorm. I sat up straight and looked beside me.

"Fuck!" I swore as I jumped out of the bed. Firstly I was in Sirius' bed and secondly laying there beside me was Azelea Mallory. I looked down at the state I was in and inwardly groaned. I had sex with the girl I am in love with and I can't remember a bloody minute of it. I quickly ran around to find out clothes and got threw on a pair of trackies that I had laying around. I came back over to Sirius' bed and stood there for a while just admiring her beauty before I had to wake her up. I sighed before I leant over to wake her.

"Azelea? Wake up." She clutched her head as she looked around slightly disorientated. "I'm sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened, here" I tossed her, her clothes and turned away so she could change without me perving on her. I sighed again as I tried to remember my first time. A single tear escaped my eye as I heard her move to the door.

"Goodbye Azelea," I whispered as she pushed open the door and ran out. I walked over to the door as she left, I opened it hoping that she hadn't actually left yet and I could apologize for the way I was acting but she was already gone. I closed the door again and slammed my fist into the solid stone wall beside the door. I swore loudly as blood rushed from the open wounds on my knuckles.

I moved over to the bathroom to wash off the blood as the boys started to wake up, James first then Sirius and I wasn't too sure where Peter was but he wasn't in the room.

"Mate, what's wrong?" James asked me coming up behind me, I stood hunched over the bathroom sink water still running and my knuckles turning white from gripping the basin. "Moony?" James placed a hand on my shoulder. My head whipped around and I growled at him. He backed away and held up his hands. I sunk down against the wall beside the basin. My hands covered my eyes as I screamed in frustration.

"Remus?" Sirius questioned standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was holding two vials with a purple potion held in it and one empty one. He threw the two at James who uncorked one and downed then handed me the other. I turned it over in my hands.

"Guys, I fucked up. I had sex with her and now she thinks I don't want her." I told them staring blankly at the potion. "What do I do?" I asked them looking up at each of them. They had both moved so they were sitting in front of me. I looked between Sirius and James and sighed in defeat.

"Mate, I'd ask one of the girls for advice on this but what I can say is good work." Sirius stood back up and clapped me on the shoulder. I gave him a grimace and faced James. Always words of wisdom from him in times of need.

"Firstly, you need to tell her that it was your first time, secondly, come to my family BBQ she'll be there and you can talk things through properly. Also tell her how you really feel. Show her that it wasn't just sex, she is broken, she needs someone to help fix her, you could be that someone and plus you need someone to help fix you too. Now drink up you'll feel at least a little bit better." He clapped me on the shoulder too and I gave him a nod. I downed the potion and then decided to have a shower maybe that would help me. It didn't help, as I had come to the conclusion that I subconsciously buy shampoo that smells like her. I let a few tears slip as I thought about the heartbroken look on her face when I woke her up.

"Wrap it up Moony, I'm starving here." I heard Sirius yell through the door, I chuckled slightly at him. Always hungry. I turned the water off and dried myself, letting the water from my hair drip down the drain. I walked back into the main room and noticed that James and Sirius were both dressed and ready for the day, they had even packed their things for the summer. I sighed and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt with a pair of my favorite skinny jeans. After seeing the Ramones in concert I only ever wear skinny jeans. I never wore jeans before it.

Slowly getting changed I thought about her more, her scent still lingered in the room. I could still feel the wolf but he wasn't as strong right now, it was almost like he was wounded too. I shook my head making the little water droplets fall on my bed. The wolf was not my priority right now. I pulled on my shoes and headed out the door with the boys. They kept trying to make jokes and make me happy and smile but nothing would work.

Food made me smile a little bit and it was only because I knew the wolf would settle down now. I piled my plate high with bacon and dug in. the boys watched me curiously. I kept an eye out for when she would come through the doors as I devoured my plate of bacon.

My eyes locked with hers for a brief moment before her hand flew up to her mouth and tears started to stream down her face. Lily ushered her out and I felt my shoulders slump. Alice stayed in the hall and she made her way over to where we were sitting, just as she opened her mouth, no doubt to chastise me, Lily and Azelea walked back in.

"REMUS FUCKING LUPIN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON FOR WHAT YOU DID!" I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears she was that angry. I had never in my whole time of knowing Alice, which was since first year, seen her this mad. I fucked up big time on this one. The whole hall that was still waiting for the last train home turned to look at the scene that was being caused. I watched as her shoulders rose and then fell as she walked up to Alice and the started walking past us. I reached out for her wrist before I could even stop myself.

"Azelea, please hear me out." I pleaded with her as I went to stand up to look her in the eyes. I needed her to know everything, I needed her to know that I loved her.

"NO!" she ripped her wrist out of my grasp, "I don't need to hear anything that you have to say you said enough with the look you gave me this morning." By now I was standing full height, the wolf was angry, he was being rejected and he didn't know how to handle that.

"Just listen to me!" the wolf growled, I saw her physically shrink away from me and I made the wolf take a deep breath. "I don't regret last night at all. I regret that we were drunk and that we can't remember it. But you were my first," I whispered the last part afraid someone might hear, "and I wish I could remember it. I hate myself. Now just go!" the wolf took over again, he was sick of seeing her quiver in our presence. She flinched again and Lily pulled her away to the other side of the Gryffindor table. I slumped back down in my seat, at some point during that scene Peter had shown up, he, James and Sirius all sat there with their mouths wide open each with different stages of chewing in motion.

"How close are you to the fucking full moon Moony?" Sirius asked me finally snapping out of it. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before one ever." Peter nodded along shoving another mouthful of food into his gob.

"It's too fucking close for my liking. It took hold. It yelled at her. I would never intentionally yell at her, I mean look at her," all four of our heads turned to look at Azelea, her long red hair shone in the small amount of light streaming in through the windows. She shook her head and I was mesmerized she was beautiful, and I fucked things up with her.

After the girls left back up to their dorm, I assume, we thought it would be good a time ourselves to go and gather our things also.

"So who is coming to the BBQ my parents are having?" James asked as he shoved more clothes into his trunk. I shrugged as I finished packing. A sock was thrown at my head and I spun around to glare at whoever had thrown it. Peter was passed on his bed already and Sirius and James were whistling pretending they didn't do it. I play glared at them cracking a small smile and throwing James' sock back at him. These boys knew how to make me smile without even saying words.

We finished packing, a few more items of clothing were thrown about the room, some to wake up Wormtail others were to just make me smile again, and we headed out. Trunks shrunk and dorms bare, we made our way out, I turned back to the door once it was closed and magically wiped our names off from under the sign the read; 5th year boys dorm. I sighed, 5th year was so much easier and I had now made 6th year a nightmare for every one of us involved whether directly or indirectly. I probably screwed up things for James with Lily.

I noticed the girls over the other side of the platform and sighed again. I was doing a lot of sighing in the last day. I watched her as she interacted with her friends while she waited for the train. I noticed that when Marlene stepped up to the platform she headed straight for Sirius' fangirls and they started to gush about how luscious his hair was. I thought Marlene, Lily, Alice and Azelea were all friends. I shrugged and listened in to the conversation James, Sirius and Peter were having.

"I can't stay for long though Prongs, my parents are going to Romania, so I can only be there for a week. Sorry I'm going to miss the BBQ." Peter said to James.

"I don't think I'm going to be at my parents for very much longer, they're already driving me nuts and I haven't even stepped foot in the house." Sirius started complain about his parents as the train showed up. We got on and found out compartment in no time and Sirius finished what he was saying. "So ill most likely spend the first week with you guys then I'll head back to that wretched place but knowing them I won't be there long. So keep my room the way I left it." He nodded his head and sat back as the train started rolling. James had to laugh at his best mate.

"Mum doesn't even touch your room when we're going to be gone for 6 months. She's too afraid of what might jump out at her." Sirius' bark like laugh escaped his lips and we all settled in a bit more.

"I swear that there is actually nothing in there that would jump out at her, I'm not that mean, plus I love mum." Sirius was now clutching his side picturing something in his room at the Potter mansion that would jump out at Mrs. Potter. I slightly chuckled at the image that popped into my head as the food trolley passed by, James stood up and got each of us a chocolate frog each. The rest of the train ride we played exploding snap and wizards' chess. Sirius was cheating each game we played. James lost an eyebrow, Sirius burnt the ends of my hair and Sirius ended up with an inch shorter hair than when he got on the train.

Once the rain stopped I sat in my seat for a little while just looking out the window, I watched as Azelea walked up to a young couple and plucked the baby from the mothers grasp. I smiled, that must be her little brother. I remember James telling us that his uncle and aunt had had another baby, then he explained the whole situation with Azelea. I sighed and got up off my seat. I followed the boys off the train and up to my parents. My mum was looking worse for wear as always and I gave her a huge hug. I loved both of my parents with my whole heart.

"How are you mum?" I asked her pulling away.

"I'm good Rem, how was school?" she asked me, I looked over to Azelea and my face fell, mum followed my line of vision.

"Oh Rem, tell me what happened. She's pretty." Mum placed a hand on my shoulder, I watched as James took Lily's spot in front of Azelea and cooed at the baby she was holding. I smiled at the scene and thought, I smiled thinking about having a family with her and about Lily and James having a family as well. My mum looked at me with that knowing look in her eye. I sighed and I followed them through the wall, I didn't feel the need to say goodbye to the boys I'd see them tomorrow anyway.

When we got home mum had made a beautiful home cooked dinner and for once all day I was actually starving.


	5. Chapter 5

Azelea's P.O.V

When we got home I placed Luke in his rocker by the kitchen, then followed my mum into the kitchen to help start dinner. She had most of it done and I just like helping her out. We finished and were setting up within the hour. As I was finishing off setting the knives and forks our doorbell rang, my mind instantly raced thinking about who would ring the bloody doorbell. Mum made me go and get it. I opened it and my face fell slightly, looks like I wouldn't have to wait until the bloody BBQ to talk to Remus. Because he was standing on my door step with James, Sirius and my aunt and uncle. I sighed and ushered them in giving my aunt and uncle a hug and kiss.

"Mum! Potters are here with the extras" I shouted at her from in the foyer closing the door.

"Excuse me I am not an extra," Sirius protested stomping his foot. Uncle Charles and Aunt Martha made a beeline for the kitchen which left me with James, Sirius and Remus. Remus was looking around at the foyer almost amazed. I stood there and watch him as James a Sirius went into the sitting room.

"Remus I-." I started but he turned to me and held up a hand.

"Don't, look Azelea, I know that we would never work out so im stopping anything that could happen from happening, I'm sorry." He had walked closer to me as he spoke. I refrained from reaching out to him.

"Did last night even mean anything to you?" I asked him looking him in the eyes. He took a deep breath and started to talk. "No never mind I don't want the answer to that," and with that said I walked away from him.

Dinner was being served and I was glad to finally have a reason not to talk to Remus. I piled my plate high with food along with James and Sirius, I noted Remus wasn't eating but shrugged it off. He was no longer my concern and I needed to take a big bite of shit sandwich and get over it.

"Remus, honey, why aren't you eating?" my mum asked him, great mum thanks. I was inwardly glaring at my mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Mallory this looks wonderful but I ate while I was still at home. I only got to James' and we all left." He said politely to my mum. I took a deep breath trying desperately not to squeal in delight at how sweet he was to my mum. I sat there silently eating then helped my mum clean up after as the boys went outside to play quidditch.

"Remus seems more quiet than usual, did something happen at school?" she asked me as we washed the dishes. When in merlin has my mother ever met Remus before? I gave her an incredulous look.

"When have you met Remus before?" I asked her.

"Oh at a family reunion held at the potters last year, you were too sick to go remember?" she told me, I shrugged and continued to wash the plates looking out to the backyard where the boys were, I stared longingly at Remus as I watched him try to be a beater for both teams, it was quiet funny.

"You guys seemed tense around each other tonight, does that have anything to do with him being so quiet?" mum prodded just a bit more.

"Mum just stop! I'm sick of talking about it with everyone!" I shouted at her and then ran upstairs to my room. An hour later I heard everyone leave but I didn't move from my stop on the floor where I had laid down. My mum didn't come it to ask me what was wrong and I was thankful I just wanted to sleep it all away and not have to talk about it for a week. So that's exactly what I did, I became a hermit for a week, stayed in sweats and a tank top and only came out of my room when I needed food or I wanted company even then I still only went and played with Luke. By Saturday my mum had had enough and had owled Lily. So she came over to drag me out of my room and get rid of my self-pity.

"Azelea Mallory open this door before I get your mother to open it." I heard Lily on the other side of my door. I groggily got up and shuffled over to the door unlocking it then shuffling back over to my bed where I fell face first into the covers.

"Get up! Go shower, were going to have a girls day Alice is meeting us at the leaky cauldron." She pulled me to a standing position then pushed me towards my bathroom. I suddenly felt queasy and ran for the bathroom shutting the door as I did so and promptly throwing up anything that was in my stomach from the night before. Lily came in and held my hair back. "Are you okay?" Lily asked me. I shook my head as my body convulsed and bile came up burning my throat. Lily put my hair up with a hairband she found on the basin and then ran downstairs. She came back up with some crackers, a glass of water and a Panadol. I took the Panadol downed it then nibbled on the crackers as the both of us sat down on the floor of my bathroom.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" she asked me after a while. I shook my head.

"The last person I had sex with was Remus, and I didn't think you could get pregnant if you were a virgin." I told her eating a whole cracker. Lily looked over at me shaking her head.

"He didn't use protection did he?" she asked me. I shrugged I couldn't really remember much about that night. "We should just make sure, I'll run down to the corner store then come back and ill owl Alice before you take the test." She said I nodded my head and got up with her, although I only got as far as my bed, I flopped back on it and decided to owl Alice myself. Just as Lily made it back I also heard someone in the living room, which means Alice got here as well. I stood up and started pacing my room waiting for the two of them to get up here so I could take the test. They busted into my room Lily out of breath and Alice freaking out.

"I got here as soon as I got your owl, how the fuck do you forget fucking protection?" she asked nobody in particular as she paced around my room, I brushed her off as she had her inner mind conversation and grabbed the test from Lily. I rushed to the bathroom and did everything the test told me to. I sat it face down on the vanity and walked back out to the girls to wait for three minutes. We all sat on my bed holding hands, not talking but all thinking the same thing. I was only going into my 6th year of Hogwarts. And what if Remus didn't want it. Just then the timer rang and I covered my face.

"Someone else go and look. I can't do it." Lily got up gave my shoulder and squeeze and then went to have a look. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the bathroom door reopen.

"I'm sorry Az." She handed me the test and I flipped it over, I was pregnant, it was Remus', he didn't want it. I started to hyperventilate and then I ran for the bathroom once again I threw up the crackers and lent back against the wall adjacent to the toilet.

"How do I tell him?" I asked them staring blankly at the wall behind the toilet. They were both quiet as I thought about how to tell him. First I had to get through tell my parents. I was only 15 for fucks sakes. I started to sob uncontrollably, my life was falling apart and I didn't know how to rescue it. I knew I would have to tell Remus at the BBQ nest Saturday but I didn't know what I would do until then. I didn't know how I would tell my parents I didn't know how they'd react even, but I knew that it had to be done. I got up from the bathroom floor and walked out of my room and down to the living room where my parents were seated. Lily and Alice following behind me.

"Mum, dad, I have something I need to tell you." Lily and Alice held my hands as I sat down on the couch opposite my parents. I explained to them the night of the party, they knew I occasionally drank but I also told them about what happened with Remus and I, mum nodded understandingly as this conversation was answering the questions she was asking a week ago. "And now," I took a deep breath, "Noe I'm pregnant." I shut my eyes tightly expecting the worst. My mum came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I opened my eyes and dad looked ready to kill.

"Have you told him yet?" he questioned also coming over to me and putting a hand on my knee. I shook my head as my body was overtaken by sobs.

"Bill don't tell him she will tell him when she's ready." Mum said placing a hand on my dad's shoulder, the sobbing stopped and mum pulled me up and sat in my spot between the girls the pulled me onto her lap.

"We will have a nursery all set up for you for when you have the baby, we will be here through everything as long as you need us okay?" she asked me stroking my hair back, I nodded and sniffled a bit.

"I think I'm going to tell him at the BBQ because I know he will be there. They nodded and the rest of the day we all sat in the lounge room and discussed what we would do about it all.

Around 6pm there was a popping sound coming from the kitchen mum went to investigate and she came back with Dumbledore. He sat down across from me and the girls in the arm chair while mum and dad occupied the other couch.

"It has come to my attention Ms. Mallory that you are pregnant. Now this would be an extreme inconvenience but as it turns out Professor McGonagall has come up with a plan. Each 6th year student will be put into a 'family' as it were, and each couple will have to raise either one or two babies depending on how the potion interacts with the drinker. So here Ms. Evans, Ms. Prewett, these are the names of your partners and the potion that you must drink before the summer is over. You may drink it now if you want to." He handed Lily and Alice a piece of parchment and a vial of liquid each. They nodded and uncapped the vial. They lifted it up and downed it together.

"So what will that potion do sir?" Lily asked.

"That potion will make the two of you pregnant. Not actually pregnant but just as part of the project, you will experience everything that Ms. Mallory is experiencing." With that he stood up and left. I plucked Lily's piece of parchment out of her hand and read the two words that she would not want to see; _James Potter_.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I got a letter from Dumbledore telling me who my partner was, I rolled my eyes. I knew they would do this, I mean he was the father, but do I really know if he wants it or not? Along with his name also came a number; 4. I looked at it oddly but decided not to worry about it too much. Mum had started me on a healthy eating plan for the baby and we had moved my room around so that it was easier for me to get to the bathroom when I needed to vomit. Although this new healthy eating was supposed to help with the sickness, I wasn't so sure.

Lily and Alice hadn't left my side for three whole days after we found out. Lily was being very mother hen and Alice had started with her own morning sickness as well. Lily still seemed fine so far but that could just be because she fussing about Alice and I. The three of us girls thought we would clear out the spare room on the fourth day of doing nothing.

"What do you think well all end up having? I wonder how Marlene is taking the news that she has to be pregnant." Alice started thinking out loud as picked up a few boxes and shifted them to into the hall.

"I don't know how Marlene will be taking this but I really hope I have a boy, but a girl would be fine." I said thoughtfully as I threw some pillows off the bed and started to pull back all of the sheets. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to have a girl." She said as she helped Alice with another box.

"I honestly don't care what I have, as long as it's healthy and will get me an O," she said with a simple head nod. We nodded and all hummed in agreement, at the end of the day they only cared about a stupid grade, I will have this kid for life whether Remus wants it or not.

Alice was happy she got Frank as the baby daddy of hers and Lily flipped her lid when she read James' name. I wonder if the boys know about this at all or if Dumbledore is being a sneaky bastard. I decided I would ask James when I saw him on Friday night. And also ask if Sirius knows who he got.

My mum came up sometime around 2pm and started helping us move boxes and things. Then when my dad got home he helped us move the bed up into the attic, you know for if we have guests over they can still use the bed just in the living room. Once the room was bare I stood in the center and tried to imagine a bassinet and change table in here. I smiled slightly as I thought about Remus and I standing in the room watching over our little bundle of joy and smiling happily at one another.

Mum brought Luke in to see the progress we had made and he reached out for me. I took him and balanced him on my hip as I spun around the room. I thought about the new baby and Luke would get along, I hope he was talking by then at least, but who's to know really.

The rest of the week flew by Lily had started to get morning sickness now which left Alice, Lily and myself pretty much bed ridden most of the day, so when Friday rolled around none of us wanted to really move. Luke had been placed on my chest to wake me up Friday morning but all I did was cuddle him closer and go back to sleep, my parents let me sleep a bit longer but lunch rolled around and the two other girls were up and roaming around collecting their stuff, Alice was headed over to Frank's and Lily didn't want to deal with James if she could help it. So when I rolled out of bed and carried Luke out to the kitchen to get him some food and to get coffee for myself Alice and Lily were both in there eating lunch.

"Morning sleepy-head." Lily sing songed. I glared at her and gave her the finger then turned back to the fridge to get some baby food out for Luke.

"I've got him, you shower, no coffee, go." My mum said pointing up the stairs for me to shower. I sighed and trudged up the stairs without my coffee. I bathed and relished in the sweet scent of my chocolate shampoo and cherry body scrub. I felt refreshed as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body leaving my hair to drip dry. Mum had set out a simple black drop top with a yellow maxi skirt and a pair of brown flip flops with black straps. I got a little bit happy as I quickly threw it on and dried my hair letting it fall naturally in its waves. I ran down the stairs just as Lily and Alice were standing by the fire place.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" I asked them faking a sad face, they laughed at me and crushed me in a hug. "Make sure you write whenever you can and keep me posted on how things are going for you guys yeah?" I told them giving them a stern look. They both nodded and left through the floo network to their respective houses.

Mum, dad and I then floo to the Potters, I felt queasy and immediately ran for the closest bathroom. I sat back against the bathroom wall. I was already over this morning sickness business. James and Sirius busted in through the door and immediately helped me up off the floor.

"Are you alright?" James asked me brushing my hair back over my shoulder. I shook my head, may as well tell them.

"I'm pregnant." I told them as I wiped my mouth and then swished water around to get rid of the taste of bile. I turned to them and their mouths were hanging slack.

"But the last time you had sex was with…" James started as he looked at Sirius.

"Remus" Sirius stood there dumbfounded as well. I nodded my head and grimaced.

"He is here right?" I asked James, he nodded his head and I walked past them out of the bathroom in search of Remus. They both followed me and pushed me up the stairs,

"Go into my room we will go and get him so you two have some privacy, and don't worry we won't tell him that's your job." James told me as Sirius ran off probably in search of Remus. I sat nervously on James' bed as I waited for them to bring Remus up. Suddenly the door flew open and Remus was pushed in and the door locked behind him. He looked around the room nervously, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh hi Azelea." He said nervously.

"Remus I have something really important that I need to tell you, please don't freak out." He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I'm pregnant, it's yours." He stared at me with wide eyes and his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked me coming to sit down beside me. I nodded.

"That's why Dumbledore and Minnie have come up with the pregnancy project, so that I can still go to school and not bring attention to it. Lily and Alice are pregnant but theirs isn't real. Mine is. Remus please don't freak out." I pleaded with him. He stood back up and started pacing around James' room.

"But I can't have kids I'll pass it on. I can't do that to someone so innocent." He started to mumble.

"Can't pass what on, Remus your scaring me." I told him standing up also.

"I'm a fucking werewolf Azelea!" he spun around shouting at me, I shrunk away from him. "Our baby is going to be a werewolf too and I can't allow that to happen." He started to pull at his hair.

"What if when I go to St. Mungos for the ultrasound I ask if it can be passed down." I asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not running away in fear? I'm a monster and your more than likely carrying a monster in there as well," he stood up straight and placed a hand on my belly. "Our baby," He has seemed to calm down now. He must have known that I wouldn't get rid of it no matter what he said. I nodded at him. His eyes filled with tears and his smile grew. "I want to be there please." He stated rubbing small circles on my tummy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just please no more freaking out alright?" I asked him placing one of my own hands on his.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N" so sorry this took so long. but here it is

We both tried the door before we realized that James had locked it from the outside. I sighed and slid down the door.  
"Should we pretend that were fighting?" I asked Remus as I looked up at him. The most mischievous grin I had ever seen graced Remus' face. He nodded and I stood back up and started banging on the door screaming at Sirius and James to let us out, throw in a few curse words to each other.  
"I don't want the fucking baby Azelea!" Remus yelled at me just as the door was wrenched open.  
"Remus John Lupin! That is no way to speak to the mother of your child!" James yelled storming into the room.  
"The baby is going to be a fucking werewolf James! I can't just sit here and know that I'm bring a baby into the world that has lycanthropy." Remus then grabbed a hold of the bedroom door and slammed it shut causing James to jump slightly and Sirius to come bounding up the stairs.  
"What's going on?!" Sirius asked throwing the door opened and staring Remus down.  
Remus and I burst out laughing as he wrapped his arm around my waist and laying his hands on my tummy.  
"It's all good we thought we would fuck with you," he kissed the side of my head and I slightly flinched away from him. I still wasn't exactly used to affection from him and I wasn't sure if it only because of the baby or if he actually does like me. Either way I shrugged it off and watched as Sirius and James tried to wrap their heads around what happened. James shook his head and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Sirius just shook his head and clapped Remus on the shoulder before following James out. I spun around in Remus' arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"You know, I've liked you for years I just never had the courage to do anything," he buried his face in the crook of my neck.  
"Please can we start from the start then, you know the whole courting thing, I don't want us to just be about this baby okay?" I asked him, he nodded his head and then grabbed my hand from being tangled in his hair. I intertwined our fingers and we headed downstairs together. We wouldn't forget about this baby but it was best for us to start a relationship on our own without the baby being the influence.  
We went and I introduced him to my parents, my dad stared him down as he gave him a handshake, Remus never backed down and shook my father's hand tightly. I smiled at the two of them as my mum wrapped her arm around my shoulder and lead me away from the boys.  
"Are you really going to try this with him? You said he wanted nothing to do with you." My mum asked me as she led me over to the rose garden. I nodded and sat down on a bench with her.  
"I do mum, I knew Remus wasn't like that, I knew he was the man I thought he was" I told her as I saw Remus through some branches, he was with James and Sirius and they were talking to my dad. James and Sirius looked like they were congratulating him. I looked at my mum again and she looked like she had a look of adoration on her face as she looked in the direction I was looking in before. I smiled at my mum. I could see family Christmases with them and Remus and the baby flashing through my mind. He makes me so incredibly happy and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. Mum patted my shoulder and stood up as the boys came over holding plates.  
"My lady," Sirius bowed at me and held up a plate with my favorite BBQ food.  
"Oh My Merlin! Sirius I love you." I took the plate from him and started eating. I looked up and saw the boys giving me a funny look. "What? I haven't eaten properly for a week." I told them, they nodded and let me eat in peace, Sirius and James sat on the ground in front of me and Remus sat beside me. Soon my plate was empty and just sat and watched the others eat. I was eating as much as the boys on start of term feast and I didn't even feel full. This baby was going to be the reason I get really skinny.  
"So what's Minnie doing about this?" James asked with a mouthful of food.  
"All 6th years are doing a project, it's a family project we need to pretend to be a family, in our case," I pointed between Remus and myself. "We won't be pretending but more or less figuring out what we are going to do after school finishes." They nodded.  
"So who are our partners?" Sirius asked me.  
"You I don't know, James, please don't yell. You've got Lily."  
"What?! Are you kidding?!" he got up and did and little happy dance. "Is she already pregnant?" he asked I nodded. "I'm missing it all." He pouted.  
"They're both going to be at my place for the rest of the summer. Frank will be there too, but if you all want you can too. I mean it's only a short walk here." I shrugged and they nodded.  
"So you don't know who is pregnant with my child?" Sirius asked me. I shook my head and gave him an apologetic look. I had a feeling it could be Marlene but I didn't want to tell him that.  
"Okay so Remus, we need to design a house together that we need to get to Dumbledore before the end of summer." He nodded and took hold of my hand.  
The rest of the BBQ consisted of me and the boys playing a small game of Quidditch in the back then James taking us up to his old tree house before it felt like it was going to collapse, Sirius and James hightailed it out of there while Remus just grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me in close.  
"Tonight has been one of the best nights in my life Az, and it's all thanks to you. First you told me I was going to be a father and then you kept up with us boys as we ran amok around the Potter mansion. I just wish we could have been us before, you know, without that," he placed his hand on my tummy, I nodded at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lent up on my tippy toes and kissed up his jaw towards his ear, then I kissed the side of his lips but not actually kissing his lips. I giggled and pulled away from him. He gently tugged on my waist and pulled me back to him.  
"Nah ah, you're not going anywhere yet." He pulled me flush against his chest, I placed my hand on his pecks, merlin this boy was fit. He bent his neck down and gently captured my lips with his. This was our first kiss that I could actually remember. Just then we heard a cracking noise. The treehouse was falling. Remus was able to pull me over to the side he was standing on as the other side fell away. I fell on top of him as he broke my fall. We laughed at each other and the he kissed me again taking me completely by surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: im so sorry this is so short but you wanted un update and here it is.

5 weeks after the BBQ Remus hadn't left my side. If I needed something he was right there getting it for me. He took me out to a muggle pub last weekend, said he wanted our first date to be special and before I got too big. Lily and Alice were bigger than I was, I suspect that would be McGonagall's doing, trying to get everyone to have a different due date but also to have them in the first couple of weeks once school starts back up. Today Remus and I were going to find out my due date and get our first scan done, but we're going to a muggle hospital. Lily was having hers at St. Mungos soon after mine and she wanted me to be there to make sure James wouldn't freak out too much. It would be the first time James was seeing her all summer.  
Remus had come over an hour ago and we were now waiting for my dad to take us to the doctor's appointment when they would tell us if the baby was healthy.  
"Come on Remus, Azelea, let's go or we will be late." My dad said picking up his keys and wallet and heading for the door. We both got up and he held my hand as we followed my dad out, mum was waiting by the car with my bag. I gave her a quick hug.  
"Good luck, bring back a photo for me to show everyone." She hugged me again.  
"Mum!" I wined as we got in the car. Remus sat in the back with me and held my hand as I started to hyperventilate as we got closer to the hospital. We had decided against going to St. Mungos and asking if Remus' lycanthropy could be passed on, we'd ask Pomfey when we got back to school.  
Dad pulled up with five minutes until my appointment, we almost died a few times but that's only because my dad is a pureblood, I don't even know why we have a car to be honest.  
But in the end it was all worth it to here our baby's heartbeat for the first time. Dad wasn' allowed in the room though so I held onto Remus' hand hoping that our baby was healthy and okay.  
"Alright there's the heartbeat for you," the nurse who was doing the ultrasound showed us on the monitor. I could see the little heartbeat and then we heard it, I looked at Remus and he had tears in his eyes, I squeezed his hand tighter.  
"That's our baby" he said awestruck and looked at me.  
"And this is what your baby looks like," the nurse did a few things and small tiny sea monkey popped up on the screen, I giggled and Remus looked at me.  
"It looks like a sea monkey." I told him and giggled again, he chuckled at me as the nurse did a few more things.  
"Here are some pictures for you guys, and it looks all good, your baby is extremely healthy." She handed us some pictures, they didn't move like wizard pictures but it still made me almost burst out crying with joy. She wiped the liquid off my stomach and told me I could go and change.


	9. Chapter 9

About a week ago Remus and I finally got our Hogwarts letters, we had been at his parents place. His parents were adorable, they were slightly older nearing their 60's but they still doted on Remus like they were younger. Remus just lapped it up, and I smiled to see him so happy without his friends. His mum watched over me like I was dieing always making sure that I was comfortable and making me put my feet up, Remus was being the same, he was making sure I was alright at all times. I had had a few meltdowns while we had been staying with his family. One only happened two days after we got there.

"My life is over, this baby is going to ruin my life" I started to cry as I rubbed my tummy and sunk to the floor by the bathroom door. Remus came over to me and crouched down to my level, placing his hands on my knees.

"This baby is a blessing, without it I would have never had the courage to ask you out, I would never have been able to talk to you without one of the boys starting it and causing me to intervene, I love this baby and I love you." He told me, I abruptly stood up tears streaming down my face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE'RE ONLY TOGETHER BECAUSE OF THIS BABY?!" I screeched at him, I picked up the nearest item to me and lobbed it at him. He ducked just in time before it hit his head, the next item just so happened to be a shoe that could no longer fit on my feet and it his him, square in the middle of his head.

"Fuck! Azelea, that hurt, stop with the throwing and listen to me," he took a deep breath before continuing. "You're so beautiful every day of the last couple of years the boys have been watching me pine over you, that night of the party I had finally got the courage to talk to you, I got you to dance with me, you kissed me and then later in the night when you were drunk I stupidly took advantage of you, I was in a weird mood that night and alcohol and my weird mood don't really mix but I just know that everything happens for a reason, and this was supposed to happen to get us together and I wouldn't change it, any of it at all." The tears started to cascade down my cheeks as Remus held me close.

Remus and I were both worried that our parents would never have the pleasure of holding their first grandchild. I was worried that Voldemort would get to mine and Remus was worried that being slightly older that they just wouldn't wake up one day. My due date was the 26thof February but we would not see our families until the Easter break. Lily and Alice were set to have their babies in late September, all due to the project, I was sad that they would only get their kids for a short amount of time while I would have a whole lifetime with mine. But I knew they were strong girls and that soon they would be having their own as well.

We met up with the boys in Diagon Alley the last week in August where we got all of our school things and listened to Sirius complain about being paired with Marlene while we sat and got some ice cream.

"she's bloody horrible I tell you, her hormones are all over the fucking joint, one minute she's happy and singing and driving me mad and the next she's chasing me around the Potters' with a fucking knife." Sirius shook his head as he devoured half of his black forest ice cream.

"And she's still not talking to Lily which is making her emotional because she has no bloody idea what happened." James agreed taking a lick of his choc mint ice cream, I laughed along with the boys and took a lick of Remus' plain chocolate ice cream. Trust Remus to have chocolate.

"Where is Lily anyway?" I asked James as Remus took back his ice cream and licked the top off it as I pouted and he gave in giving it back to me.

"She can't see her feet and didn't want to leave the house so I'm being a good 'Husband'" he used air quotations, "and getting all of the stuff that she for school for her" he finished his ice cream and threw the napkin down on the table before sitting back in his seat. I finished up Remus' ice cream and he pouted at me and I hit him lightly on the arm and he leant over and kissed the side of my head.

"I want what you guys have." Sirius mused looking between James, Remus and myself. I reached across the table and took his hand in my own looking him in the eye.

"You will find someone, she would be crazy not to like you but stop sleeping around please girls don't like that." I told him, he squeezed my hands in thanks.

Both of our parents where at the station to see us off on September 1st, my mum made me promise that I would write to her regularly.

"Take care of yourself and the baby darling, always remember what you can and cant eat and look after Remus," she gave me a strangling hug as I made my way over to Remus and his parents. His mother, Hope, pulled me in tightly and made me also promise that I would write to her, also that I need to keep an eye on Remus and to take care. I took hold of Remus hand as he kissed his mother and shook hands with his father before we jumped on the train and waved as it sped off.

Remus pulled me along to find out compartment where the boys would be possibly with their partners, I still wasn't sure who Peter had been paired with and still wouldn't know as when we got there he was nowhere to be seen but once I saw Lily and Alice I squealed and launched myself at them tackling them in a tight hug.

"Oh my god you guys look about ready to pop." I exclaimed as I rubbed their tummies, Lily's baby kicked me happily and I could wait until I felt the first kick of my sweet little angle.

"My baby hardly ever kicks, you're so lucky Lily." Alice said holding onto her baby belly. I smiled at the two of them as I noted Sirius was alone but Frank was here. We all sat back with our respective others and I noticed that James had a smile on his face from ear to ear. He was so happy that Dumbledore paired him with Lily and I saw that she also wasn't totally hating it. Dumbledore may be a crazy old cook but somehow he knew absolutely everything that was going on in his school. The rest of the ride was uneventful except when James burnt off Sirius' eyebrows in a game of exploding snap. I laughed along with everyone when suddenly I felt a small bump on the left side of my tummy. I gasped and picked up Remus' hand as it did it again.

"Our little sea monkey is kicking finally!" I squealed in delight and suddenly everyone's hands were on my belly trying to feel what an actual baby kicking feels like. Soon they realized it still felt the same and moved away but Remus kept his arms wrapped around my tummy resting just below my belly button in case it was to happen again. The next two hours were again uneventful as our little sea monkey didn't kick again but Remus still kept me warm and comfortable anyway.

After Dumbledore finished his start of term speech and all the little first years were housed and seated the feat finally came and I dug in like I hadn't eaten for years, this baby was making me so hungry it was not funny anymore. Sirius and Remus watched me with amused eyes as I motioned to Sirius' plate.

"You have just as much food as I do on your plate so don't you go judging me." I told him as I spooned in another mouthful of mash potatoes. They melted in my mouth and the boys made a face at me before Lily burst out laughing at me.

"Remus, is that the face she makes when she orgasms?" Lily asked him. He turned a bright shade of red and shook his head.

"To be fair I don't remember much of that night." He looked down ashamed.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed. "Have I taught you nothing? It's been like three months and you guys haven't done it since?" he threw his fork back down on the plate. I started to feel a little bit hot as I looked around the table at all of my friends. Remus shook his head and James suddenly dropped his fork as well and stared at him with an open mouth almost making a perfect 'O' shape. Remus and I looked down and tried to continue to eat our dinner as our friends continued to try to get our attention.

"Honestly you two I've heard that sex with pregnant women is supposed to feel amazing, but you know I'm a guy so I wouldn't know, plus I've never been with someone who's pregnant." Sirius stated as he continued to eat his dinner, Remus and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just worried that I'll hurt the baby or something." Remus said shrugging again. In all fairness we haven't even spoken about it or about what 'we' were or even if there was a 'we' I know he's tried to make me feel better while I'm having my meltdowns but I guess its just never been truly said out loud, he never asked me to be his girlfriend, and we had never actually said the words 'I love you'. The rest of the feast went off without them mentioning it again. Dumbledore had asked all of the 6th years to meet him in his office after we all ate so we had all made our way there all hand in hand, minus Marlene who was still nowhere to be seen, but we tried to make Sirius feel as included as possible, so we were walking through the castle as a huge chain of people skipping along. When we got there Dumbledore was standing behind his desk as we were the last of the bunch to come through. I still couldn't find peter but as soon as we walked in Marlene clung to Sirius like her life depended on it and sent Lily, Alice and I a scowl before pulling him off to her friends.

"Alright 6th years as you all know by now the pregnancy project is well in full swing at the moment and some of you should be getting ready to have your babies very shortly, so in light of everything going on you all need to design a house with significant other by tomorrow lunch time so that we can have you in it by tomorrow night. For now all through the 4th floor corridor are doors with a number on it, if you remember your number from the piece of paper I gave you with your partners name on it that is the number in which door you will enter. Off you trot," and with that we all left feeling slightly confused.

"Do you remember our number?" Remus bent down to ask me as we left Dumbledore's office.

"Number 4 we got and James and Lily got 5 and Sirius and Marlene got 6, I'm not sure what Peter got but Alice and frank have 8, so I'm guessing Peter got 7, but I'm not sure-," Remus leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips evidently to shut me up.

"You know sometimes I think you talk too much." I held onto his hand and grasped it tightly while grinning like a git.

I stopped by the door that read 4 and watched as all of our friends stopped at their corresponding numbers. I waved to Lily who was beside us and sent a wink to Sirius who just groaned before being pulled into the door by Marlene, Lily and I rolled our eyes at her as we walked into our temporary rooms.

Inside looked just like a little rundown apartment, something we would probably only be able to afford once we left Hogwarts and our families didn't help out. As we walked in I noticed a small foyer that had a small lounge room off to the side and dining room connected to that with an open plan kitchen joined to the dining room, off to the left of the lounge room I spotted a set of stairs and ran my hand up the banister and looked back at Remus.

"You know we could always design our house to look a little bit like this, I love the small cozy feeling, don't you?" I asked him as I admired the design work on the banister at bit more. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"Anything you want dear." He murmured into my hair. I pushed him away slightly.

"You need to help me here I can't do it all on my own and you need to like it too. Because if it's really something we both like we can build it on the outside too." I told him. He nodded and pulled me back into him. I laughed at him and made my way upstairs. All that was upstairs was a small bedroom big enough for a queen bed, dresser and vanity with a small ensuite off to the side. I flopped backwards onto our bed and looked up at Remus as he kicked off his shoes. I was only 4 months along so I could still reach the ground and was still able to see me feet which I was thankful for I didn't want to have to depend on Remus all the time, but I knew that that time was coming and coming really soon. I could feel my skin stretching and tightening, and even though Remus will tell you differently I was getting fat, its only because I couldn't stop eating, this baby inside me will be the death of me.

"Would you like a tea love?" Remus asked me still standing in the doorway.

"Do we have tea in here?" I asked him. He shrugged and walked back down the stairs. I followed after him bounding down the stairs happily. We checked the cupboards to see that they were all fully stocked and I nodded at him reaching up to try to reach where the herbals tea's sat. Remus laughed at my attempt and instead stood behind me and got it down for me, I pouted but let him have this victory as the doorbell to our apartment rang. I bounded off to go get and I slipped my shoes off in the process.

"Hello my kind friends welcome to our home, would you like a cup of tea Remus is making some," I asked as I noticed was Lily, James, Frank and Alice. They nodded slipped their shoes off and followed me into the kitchen where Remus had pulled out some more mugs.

"I guessed that they would come around eventually." He shrugged as he poured everyone a mug of tea and trotted off to the lounge where we all sat around the fire place and drank our tea in silence, nothing needed to be said we were all just happy to have each other for now not have to worry about screaming babies and what they wanted. Then in an instant the door was flung open then promptly shut and locked, it was Sirius slightly out of breath as he pushed his back up against the door.

"Tea?" Remus asked from his position as my chair. Sirius nodded and made his way over to us as James got up and made his best mate a cup of tea.

"What the bloody hell was that all about mate?" James asked from the kitchen.

"I don't think I can do it, shes fucking crazy and I want a divorce, who will support me and the baby?" Sirius asked as James handed him a steaming cup of tea. I laughed along with everyone as Remus laid he hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"We all will you know that." And for once I thought I saw Sirius actually being serious as he pondered that idea. The rest of the night everyone stayed at our apartment as we drank tea and talked shit about Marlene, it was a good night and I was thankful for that night 4 months ago as now I had the best of friends and what I could only assume the best boyfriend in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Remus and I decided to lock ourselves in our apartment and try to design the house that we really wanted. We knew we wanted a decent size house with enough room for all of our friends to stay if they ever needed a place to crash. I owled my mum to see if she still had all of her old interior design books and just after lunch my owl flew through the open window and dropped a large package on the coffee table. Remus and I looked at each other before I reached over and untied the package from snow's leg and gave her a treat before unwrapping the package and looking inside. Inside mum had packed all of her design books I squealed as I pulled them out. I loved interior design always have. Remus and I looked through them for the rest of the day as we thought about the structure of the house and how many bedrooms we would need.  
"Okay so if we counted correctly there is; James and Lily, Frank and Alice, Peter and Sirius so that's four extra bedrooms plus ours. And the baby will be with us for at least 12 months." I rambled as Remus started to sketch out what the outside of the house would ultimately look like. I was mapping out the inside of the house. When I was finally happy with the layout of the house I nudged Remus and showed him the finished product. He looked it over skeptically and made a few changes. He moved the nursery slightly closer to the master bedroom and then added a basement as well. I smiled at him as we finally tied the last of the plans to snow's leg and she took off to Dumbledore. We laid back and relaxed for a few minutes before the front door to our apartment flew open and Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Sirius and Marlene all piled in. I glared at Marlene and shot Sirius a questioning look, he simply shrugged as everyone made themselves comfortable around our lounge room.  
"Why is always out place?" I asked the general population of our living room as I started handing out cups of tea to everyone.  
"Because you're the only one who's actually pregnant, plus for some reason your apartment is much bigger than everyone else's" James stated placing his arm around Lily's shoulder. I hadn't seen everyone else's places but I'd accept that. I didn't really mind to be honest.  
I finally understood why the marauders were such good friends and I admired what the others did for Remus. I stood at the counter as I thought about my life before that stupid end of year party that Sirius threw where all of our lives changed. I looked threw the archway at my friends as they all sat and joked around the fire. A few good things came out of that party though. I had more friends than when I started 5th year. James and Lily finally looked happy together, well she wasn't yelling at him I think she now can see what a good boyfriend he will be. I smiled as I thought about how my little baby would more than likely turn out like his or her father and uncles. I thought about the letters that McGonnagal would be sending us about all, the trouble their causing and Remus would just laugh and think about the good old days with his friends, we would all be one big happy family if this fucking war would just fade away and not take any of my friend away from me.  
Suddenly I was brought back into the present by a pained scream then I heard James.  
"Holy fuck! Her waters just broke, fuck fuck fuck! I'm not ready to be a father!" Remus turned to him as I waddled into the living room and helped Lily stand.  
"It's going to be okay Prongs, you've got us." James visibly calmed down until Lily let out another scream and a groan.  
"James, go and get Lily's hospital bag, Alice and I will take her to the hospital wing, Sirius go with him in case he has a meltdown before he gets there." They both nodded at me as they ran out of our apartment and to their own as Alice came over and helped me support Lily. Her contractions were getting closer and closer ad I knew we didn't have a lot of time to get her to the hospital wing. We raced through the corridors, good thing Dumbledore was smart enough to put the apartments close to the hospital wing so that we didn't have too far to go to get there. We got her comfortable on one of the beds that Poppy led us to just as James and Sirius burst through the door with Marlene shortly behind them. James took my stop beside Lily as another contraction waved over her and she screamed in pain squeezing the life out of James' hand. You could see the pain imminent of his face as his knuckles turned white as he lost all circulation in his hand. Madam Pomfry shooed the rest of us out to sit by the door as she closed the curtains around the couple, we sat and listened to the screams and Pomfrey loudly telling her to push.  
"Holy shit! We have to go through that too?" Alice asked horror written all over her face. Frank wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her tummy in small soothing circles.  
"I will be there with you through it all I promise." He told her and kissed her temple, I instinctively rubbed my tummy as Remus moved closer to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace.  
Four hour later James emerged, a big smile on his face. We heard the quiet cries of the baby and the only question on everyone's mind was; whose vocal chords did the baby get? James made his way over to us and the boys stood up.  
"It's a girl." He breathed out flexing his hand and wiping the sweat off his brow, "Jasey Rae Potter." We all stood and congratulated him as Alice and I walked in to see Lily and Jasey. Lily was feeding Jasey when we came in.  
"Oh My God! Shes so cute." I gushed as Remus followed me in and wrapped his arms around me waist. It seemed he was always wanting to feel the baby and now with Lily having had hers he couldn't wait to hold ours. I could see it in his eyes and he gazed upon Lily and Jasey. I knew exactly what he was thinking too, he couldn't wait to see me and our baby laying on the bed as I fed him or her. I was five months pregnant and in just a few short months I would be in Lily's position with Remus sitting right beside me holding my hand and gazing upon our little bundle of joy too. Only difference being we wouldn't have to hand our back over at the end of 7th year. This baby would be our lives from then on.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked as she saw me looking at Jasey, "It could be practice." She urged me. I shrugged and moved over to beside Lily.  
"I've had lots of practice with Luke but sure." She tucked herself away and handed a sleeping Jasey to me. It was a different feeling holding one of my friends baby's rather than my own brother, she squirmed in my arms noticing I wasn't mum and her little eyes opened and gazed upon me and Remus. She had characteristics of both James and Lily. She had Lily's bright green eyes but she also had a little tuft of jet black hair, no doubt from James. Remus rested his head on my shoulder as Jasey slowly closed her little eyes once again getting comfortable in my embrace. I could see out of the corner of my eye that James had moved to being back by Lily's side but sitting on the bed next to her she looked up at him with adoration in her eyes and I internally squealed in joy. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was coupled off now. Peter was nowhere to be seen, surprise surprise, but even Sirius and Marlene were being couply right beside Remus and I.  
Sirius made his way over to Remus and I and put his head on my other shoulder to get a better look at Jasey.  
"She looks like you Prongs." He said lifting his head slightly and being uncharacteristically quiet as Jasey slept in my arms. I felt Sirius slip Remus something behind my back and turned my head to look at the two boys. Sirius shrugged and Remus whispered in my ear.  
"We had a bet if it was a boy or a girl, James owes me 5 Galleons too" he said as he pocketed the money. I shook my head at the two and motioned for Alice to come over.  
"Do you want to hold her?" I asked her, she shook her head.  
"No I can't, I'd probably drop her." I shook my head at her and passed her Jasey anyway.  
"Just support her head, she's fast asleep." I watched in adoration as my friends interacted with one another. I always wished that I could have the friendship that the marauders had all the years going to school with them. It seemed even before they knew about Remus' condition they were all still pretty close. But now I didn't need to worry about having the same thing as what they had, I had them instead, they were all super loyal even to Lily, Alice and I, now all my scars and sleepless nights crying just seemed like a distant memory. I self-consciously rubbed the inside of my wrist feeling the small little angry raised lines on my skin. Remus took notice and gently took my hand and pulled me just outside the curtain away from prying eyes.  
"When did you do this?" he asked raising my arm up to eye level. I avoided his gaze but spoke anyway.  
"Last year mainly." I looked down at my feet which could only just been seen over my belly.  
"Why?" he asked pain evident in his voice as he moved his thumb up and down my arm feeling the angry little lines. I looked at him and I could see the sadness pooling in his amber filled eyes as he studied the scars.  
"I have depression Remus, I needed to feel something other than my emotions brought on by depression or anxiety, and did you ever wonder why the only time I ever spoke to you was during potions? It was only because I had to as you were my partner. I can get severe panic attacks when I have to talk to new people, or people I like or even public speaking. Last year was hell for me with Lily still fighting with James which usually caused all eyes to be on them causing people to look in my general direction, did you ever notice that if they were fighting I would always run away quickly? So no one really approached me because they thought they would get their heads ripped off because they thought I was just like Lily." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and hit my baby bump. Remus pulled me in for a tight hug.  
"I could have been there for you if I wasn't so afraid of you rejecting me and leaving me once you found out what I am. I was so selfish that's why I only admired you from afar which probably only looked like I was staring at you, which is also the reason I only really spoke to you in potions as well. I'm so sorry Azelea." I wrapped my arms around his middle as he rested his head on mine. Right now in this moment I held my whole world. I had Remus and I has our baby sandwiched in between us. "just please promise me you wont do this again, you will always be loved, by me, by the boys if I'm not there for whatever reason call James or Sirius I highly think they will understand if you just need someone to take to." He pulled away from me and wiped my tears away before kissing each cheek then my lips softly.  
"I love you Azelea Mallory" I gasped slightly but Remus didn't faulter as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I love you too Remus Lupin." He kissed me softly again as we heard a chorus of 'Awe's' coming from the other side of the curtain.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks flew by as Dumbledore got the plans for everyone's dream homes and they started to be built. Remus and I would go and check on the progress that our house was making. Lily and James' had been built in a flash, well much quicker than all of ours but I had assumed that was because they were the first to have their baby. Jasey was doing great Lily and James were sleep deprived but they said that they loved her and Lily said she couldn't wait to actually have a child of her own. Remus and I were finally official and I couldn't be happier, maybe if this baby would stop kicking so hard whenever I was in the vicinity of Remus I might be happier but I couldn't complain just means this baby is still healthy and still happy.

We were sitting in our living room of our small apartment doing potions homework, I know I still have to do homework even though we don't actually have to go to classes it's ridiculous, when Sirius burst through our front door panting as he made his way over to us.

"Marlene…" he hunched over and tried to catch his breath as we both looked at him. "Marlene has had a miscarriage." He breathed out then collapsed on one of the couches we had squished in here. Remus made his way over to his friend while I stood up and made some tea, I also grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey that I had stashed here for safe keeping and made my way back to the boys.

"Mate how did it happen?" Remus asked him, crouching down to his level on the couch.

"She was just having a shower when I heard her swear and then a crash and I ran in she's wrapped in a towel blood all over the bathroom floors and now she's in the hospital wing and Poppy says she's lost the baby. I didn't even know that could happen with a project like this one." Sirius ran his hands through his hair and I went to hand him the cup of tea but thought better of it and instead handed him the bottle of firewhiskey. He took a big gulp and then handed it back to me. "At least now I won't have to worry about being stuck with her all year." Sirius tried to make light of the situation but Remus just looked at him sorrowfully.  
I sat down beside Sirius and rubbed his back, he actually seemed to be looking forward to having a child, even if it was with Marlene, and then suddenly it was ripped out from underneath him and he wasn't sure what to do. He leaned his head on my shoulder as I handed him the cup of tea this time round, he silently sipped away as Remus and I had a silent conversation with our eyes about what to do with him. In the end Remus went to go and get James while Sirius and sat and played exploding snap waiting for them. I let him win a few times, or I just lost, and I finally got a smile out of him, it was great. The door creaked open to reveal James, Lily, Jasey and Remus as they all flooded in. I stood up and took Jasey out of Lily's arms. She was getting so big now and I just wanted to keep holding her until I couldn't anymore.

James and Lily tried comforting him too, that was until Jasey reached out for Sirius and his smile bloomed, we had finally made him happy and all we had to do was give him a baby.

The next couple of weeks as our houses were getting built went off without so much as a boo, we still had to hand in schoolwork Sirius had gotten over the whole miscarriage fiasco and Alice had had her baby, we were all there once again but she didn't have any complications and she had a healthy baby girl as well. They called her Gracie, she was the happiest little baby girl id ever met but when she cried boy did she cry. She had some lungs on her, you'd think she was Lily's not Alice's. But none the less we all loved her just as much as we loved Jasey. Remus and I were starting to think of baby names for our baby; Remus liked Sophie if it was a girl and John if it was a boy, and I liked Skylah for a girl and Mason for a boy. All in all we couldn't decide but finished by saying we would name the baby when we finally meet it.

A few more weeks had passed and Remus and I had been called up to Dumbledore's office one day after we had handed in our potions work.

"Miss Mallory, Mr. Lupin, please come in take a seat." Remus helped me sit down in the comfy plush chairs Dumbledore had in his office before sitting down beside me and taking my hand.

"I believe this is the key to your new abode." He held up and old key and threw it to Remus who quickly caught it.

I skipped along beside Remus as we made our way out of the castle to the grounds by the whomping willow. Remus turned the key in the lock as the baby started getting excited aswell, as we walked in the front door to our left was a spare bedroom/ office space, to the right was one bedroom and as you walked further down the hallway towards the kitchen you've got a bathroom on the right another bedroom and the on the left is the main lounge room, then the hallway opens up to the dining room and the kitchen then a family room/ another dining room that has doors and windows to open up onto the garden terrace, the lounge room and study open up onto the deck outside and the pool. Upstairs is the master bedroom and the room we had claimed for ourselves. The baby would sleep in our room for the first 12 months at least.

The garage was large enough to house two cars and then there is a shed out the back and a deck with a BBQ area.

Remus followed me upstairs to our bedroom where I stood in front of the large window facing the whomping willow. I frowned thinking about Remus' transformations and the amount of pain that he would go through on a monthly basis.

"Azelea, why are you frowning?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"The full moon is coming up." I told him rubbing my tummy, he hummed and held me closer while rubbing small circles on my shoulder with his chin. He was getting better with controlling his anger around the full moon but at times I was still about to see that animalistic look in his eyes.

Remus' P.O.V

I could see the way she looked out at the whomping willow, she was frightened, as was I when I first transformed, and then again when my mates decided to help me. I knew that I wouldn't hurt her on full moon nights, but the fear was always there, as was the fear that my child would be a monster like me. I would hate to think what this pregnancy could do to her if that was the case. She hasn't shown any discomfort but I'm not sure if she would tell me either way. Azelea turned away from the window and I watched her eyes scan the room one last time, thoughts of color's clouding her mind. This was the beautiful woman I had fallen in love with in 3rd year. She held my hand and led me back out of the house as she talked animatedly about color schemes and the baby. She didn't know how difficult it was going to be for me to find a job outside of school. I hated my condition and how hard it would be for my baby and Az as soon as we were out of school.

She walked over to me once we were safely in out small little apartment and wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tippy toes to kiss my nose and giggled at herself. She was going to be a beautiful mother to our child.


	12. Chapter 12

As James and I walked through the castle towards Dumbledore's office I couldn't help but hope that the feeling in my gut was wrong. It was two weeks before Christmas and Voldemort was killing more and more family's every day, you only ever got summoned to Dumbledore's office when your family had been murdered by death eaters. But still I had hope that it was not going to be bad news. James held tightly onto my hand as he tried to stay strong for me.

We both took a deep breath as we pushed open the great oak doors to reveal Dumbledore and Mcgonnagall. We both sat in front of the desk.

"Ms. Mallory, Mr. Potter we regret to inform you that at 12:39 pm both of your parents were killed by Voldemort, Ms. Mallory your brother Luke is with social services as we speak but as you and Mr. Lupin have your project home we are allowing you to continue your studies as you continue to care for him as well as your unborn child. Mr. Potter your parents left the estate in your name and over the Christmas break you are more than welcome to go back there and sort through their belongings." Mcgonnagall stated, James and I looked at each other and I burst out crying as James pulled me into his chest and let me cry, he let loose a few small tears but he felt like he needed to be strong for my sake. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through the left side of my body originating in my abdomen, and I collapsed off the chair and onto the floor James was there in no time trying to keep me from falling and harming the baby. He was unsuccessful as I landed harshly on my tummy too emotional to remember to push my hands out in front of me.

"Quickly notify Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Ms. Evans, and someone for Merlin's sakes get Madam Promfry" Dumbledore spoke calmly. Suddenly everything they were saying faded out and my vision became blurry. The last thing I heard was James' voice telling me to stay with him as my eyes closed and darkness consumed me.

James' P.O.V

I watched as Azelea fell limp in my arms, I kept calling her name as the tears from hearing about my parents to Azelea collapsing finally streamed down my face. The big oak doors to Dumbloedore's office swung open and Remus, Sirius and Lily flooded in, Remus gently took Azelea from my arms and cradled her gently. I noticed then that Azelea was bleeding heavily from the left side of her abdomen.

"Remus… Remus, shes bleeding" I told him, he looked down at my hands which were covered in her blood and then looked at Azelea.

"Quickly get Ms. Mallory to St. Mungos" we herd Pomfry from the door. Remus picked her up gently and effortlessly and brought her over to the fireplace where Pomfry escorted tthem to St. Mungos. One by one we all followed after them. Sitting in the waiting room was absolute torture, we had been sitting here waiting for two whole hours just trying to get even the smallest amount of information about Azelea or the baby. It was just over two months before the baby would be born. Our project babies were turned off at this traumatic time, I looked around at all the sullen looks on my friend's faces we were all hoping that everything would be alright.

Another hour of waiting Remus came out of a door to our left dressed in scrubs and covered in blood.

"She's awake" he told us breathing a sigh of relief. "And it's a boy, very healthy for two months premature." We all sighed. "You can come in and see her if you want to, just be quiet and gentle with her. She is still in a lot of pain" he said again and we all got up and made our way to the door. Remus shed his scrubs before he came back in. Azelea laid on a white bed and looked almost as white as the sheets themselves. Lily wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Oh my god Az you scared as all half to death, we are so happy that you and the baby are both safe." She held Azelea tight.

"Alright that's enough killing my girlfriend, everybody out." Remus told us pushing us all out.

Azelea's P.O.V

I sat up as everyone left, all the events from the night before slowing clouding my thoughts.

"They're gone Remus, both of them, mine and James', how am I going to raise Luke? Remus I don't know how to do this." I hid my face in my hands as Remus sat down beside me on the bed, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and uncovered my face.

"Do you think your ready to meet our son? Or do you want to have more of a meltdown first?" my eyes widened, in the events on the night my mind had completely drawn a blank on my own baby, my son, I nodded my head and Remus poked his head out the door gesturing to someone. A nurse came in holding a small bundle of blue blankets. My eyes teared up and she handed me my beautiful baby boy. He woke up as she was handing him to me and he started to cry, but as his eyes locked on mine his worries soon forgotten and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	13. AN

Id just like to say to anyone and everyone still reading this that I havent abandoned it I just lost a bit of inspiration for it but Im writing again, also id like to point out to reviewer Sonia and anyone else wondering because im sure you all are as to why i wrote this story in the first place. Yes Im aware that she is only 15-16 but she is based off me slightly, I understan that some women think pregnancy at such a young age is disappointing but i have never viewed it as such, when i was younger having a baby was all i wanted it started when i was about 14 and im 20 now and that feeling has just gotten stronger, Azelea never considered abortion as i do not believe in abortion and i know that if i was to have gotten pregnant that young the thought wouldnt even cross my mind. also i believe that the teachers in hogwarts had bets on when lily and james would have gotten together, so they came up with the project to a) mask azelea actually being pregnant and b) to get james and lily together. so firsty im sorry but Sonia i do not share your views in the review that you left me but thank you for reviewing none the less, secondly thank you everyone who reads this and im sorry if you thought this was an update, also please leave reviews of any sort and i will attempt to reply to them all, thank you for reading and thank you for still following me even though i have not been very active within the last couple of months.

i love you all and i will you leave you with this message until i update another chapter.

XXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

"Remus he's absolutely beautiful, how did we ever become so lucky to have great genes for such a beautiful baby?" I asked him without looking up from our gorgeous baby boy Maxon. Remus pulled a chair up to my bedside and watched Maxon with me.

"Az, you know there is a chance of him having lycanthropy because of me?" he asked but I knew it was supposed to be more of a statement than a question.

"Remus," I turned my head away from my sleeping baby to look at my amazing boyfriend. "I honestly don't care I never have, you have it and if he does ill still love him just the same, same as I did when I found out you were too, I loved you before I knew and I still love you now don't I? so even if he is half werewolf it doesn't change the way I will look at him, I am his mother you are his father and he will always know that he is loved no matter what happens." I took a deep breath and grasped Remus' hand in my small slightly pale one.

For the first time since I've been with I have never seen Remus cry or even shed a tear, not even on a full moon, but as we sat here I watched as a silent tear rolled down his cheek and onto the crisp white bedsheets. I rubbed my thumb back and forth over his knuckles as I let him soak up everything I had just told him. Yes, I know that he had the boys since 3rd year when they all found out and then lily earlier this year but to have someone love him the way that I do it must have felt purely amazing for him.

"I just don't want him to be ridiculed the way I was growing up and feeling as though he will never amount to anything. I want to give this little boy everything in the world but I know only his mother will be able to do that as once we leave school finding a job and keeping it will be a huge task for me." I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed the back of his palm gently.

"We will get through this Remus I know we will. All we have to do is ask the nurses tomorrow to run some tests on him, or even Pomfry, I'm sure she'd do them for us too and be just as qualified, we will get through this, you and I together as a family." He quickly but gently moved from the chair onto my bed beside me, I moved over gently to not wake Maxon but give Remus some more room. We huddled close together before a nurse came to take my baby boy away from me for the nigh to keep him under observation.

The next morning when I awoke I saw and extremely smiley lily sitting in front of me, the sight shocked me but I scooched over to make room for her on my bed, she quickly scrambled up and laid down next to me.

"How does it feel to finally have him here?" she asked me once she and I both got comfortable on my bed. I shook my head at my best friend.

"It doesn't really feel that much different, the nurses had him last night so I could get some rest and so that they could keep him under observation in case anything was to go wrong during the night, but other than that I can see my toes again finally." We both laughed at my last statement before we just settled for sort little fits of giggles every now and then.

The boys soon joined us sitting on chairs either side of the bed and gave us strange looks as we giggled to ourselves.

"When do you get out of here Az?" James asked, I shook my head as another fit of giggles escaped my lips. Once I calmed down I finally answered him.

"Not sure James, you'd have to ask the nurses," I told him when I could finally catch my breath. A nurse then came in with my beautiful bundle of joy.

"Azelea Lupin?" she questioned before I nodded my head and she gave me my son. "Also your discharge papers are ready for you to sign whenever you feel up to it, just remember that you need bed rest." I nodded my head in thanks to her and looked back over at the joy that was cradled in my arms.

"There you go James, that's when I can leave." Everyone laughed as James just stuck his tongue out at me. Maxon started to stir in my arms as Remus left the room to sign the papers. James followed him and that just left lily and myself alone in the room with Maxon.

"I think he might be hungry Az, Jasey does it when she's hungry too." I nodded and then looked at lily.

"Lils I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm a horrible mother, please help me." She laughed at me and showed me how to hold him while I fed him, she taught me that if he doesn't latch on right away not to worry and to stroke his cheek to guide him to it. I took a deep breath and tried it out, he latched on very quickly and then suddenly, he was feeding, I had the biggest smile on my face as Remus, James and Sirius entered the room.

"Remus look, I can feed him," my smile lit up the room and Remus just chuckled at me and I let lily explain to them.

"She was freaking out before because she didn't know how to and thought she would be a horrible mother because of it." Everyone nodded their heads and sat down around the bed aimlessly chatting. Once Maxon was all fed and had fallen asleep again Remus stood up and grabbed my hospital bag and all the presents I had received for Maxon.

"Alright everyone ready to head back to our apartment for some tea? I'm sure Azalea would be much more comfortable in her own bed." Remus suggested and everyone nodded their heads. Lily got up off the bed and took Maxon carefully from my arms so that I could get out of the bed myself. James helped me steady myself and then helped me to the fireplace to take us back to our apartment. Once there and inside I followed Remus with Maxon in my arms to our room and laid the sleeping bundle of joy in the crib at the end of our bed. Remus dropped the bags of things at the foot of the cot and helped me into bed and to get comfy.

"Remus do we have enough stuff for everyone to have tea and afternoon tea? If not what will we do?" I started to freak myself out in usual Azelea form as I started thinking that there wouldn't be enough food for everyone. Remus chuckled at me and brushed some hair away from my forehead.

"Honestly Az, you worry way too much, while you were in the hospital I did some shopping knowing you would be hungry when you came home." I reached up and gently brought his lips down to mine kissing him slowly.

"Merlin, I fucking love you Remus John Lupin," he smiled as we kissed again and then gave me a small kiss on the forehead before he left me to get some rest. I could hear everyone chatting away in the family room and wished that I was better enough to go and join them, I could make out Sirius' bark like laugh and James mercilessly flirting with lily and her getting frustrated by it. I loved all of my friends and I wouldn't change it for the world, this was my family and always will be and I couldn't ask for anything better. Soon their voices faded away as sleep overtook my tired body.


End file.
